


So Pretty When You Cry

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Size Difference, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, dressing up, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're still kind of on the fence about the whole 'dressing up' thing, but it makes him happy. And it isn't like you DON'T like it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Pretty When You Cry

"You’re so pretty when you cry, little bull." He murmurs, kissing the base of your horn gently, his hands sliding over your body while you just stare at the reflection in the mirror he has you standing at.

It’s kind of uncomfortable, he’s fully dressed and you’re naked, though there are a number of ensembles on the platform behind you.

He’d said ‘something fun’ and kissed your neck, so you’d agreed without question. He’d never hurt you.

You think?

He’s never rough with you, but he is the Grand Highblood, so who knows. He likes making you cry from his words, though, that much you know.

"Lets get you dressed up like a good little whore, hm? Nice and pretty for me." He coos, nipping your ear a little hard.

You pout. “I-I’m not a whore.” You know your lines already, he likes these kinds of scenes.

"You will be when I’m done with you. Stay."

At that, he walks to the platform and leaves you standing there, half your bulge out (maybe you like these scenes a little more than you admit) and staring at your own eyes until he returns. Then, he lifts your legs, one at a time, and pulls a pretty little dress onto you. It’s ruffly and not all that bad, though it hardly covers your ass.

His lips press behind your ear. ” Such a pretty little tramp for me, aren't you?”

"I’m not a tramp." Your voice is soft, you’re blushing, and your bulge is trying to push out more. "I-I’m not even a girl."

He huffs a laugh and pulls the dress off you in an instant, then goes to find the next one. You’re pretty sure he specially ordered them, because they’re actually the right size. Usually, when he gives you clothes, they’re too big. Of course, that’s generally when he leaves his shirt at your hive and dashes off before you can give it back to him.

Next thing you know, he’s pulling a ‘cowgirl’ skirt onto you, then a bra, even going so far as to put a loose collar with a bell on it onto you.

He licks your neck and gropes your chest a bit. “You’re such a slut, dressed like this. Like my little milk cow.”

You whine at the name, but your bulge is already out and you can feel yourself dripping down your thigh. “S-stop calling me a slut.”

"But you’re such a whore. I’m only reminding you of your place, bitch. You’d do well to remember that." He hisses, pinching your grubscar. "Look at yourself, dressed like a cheap whore. I bet you like it."

You whimper and do as he says, looking yourself over and noting that you look like a prostitute. You are his whore.

"Luckily." He drawls, his claws dancing over your skin. "I like you anyway. Even if you’re a worthless slut."

He’s not as gentle pulling this outfit off, it tears and falls to tatters, and you sob. You know how to have him stop-saying stop isn't the word, it’s “red”-but you just, it feels good somehow.

You like being called names by him.

The next one is less modest. Some kind of harness that accentuates your nook and bulge, with a ring of cold metal to hold you open. The leather of it wraps tight around your chest and back, between your grubscars. It makes you look like some kind of deviant. Then, because he doesn't feel like stopping, he slips a leather collar around your throat, with a metal tag on it.

Like a dog. You’re crying.

"There, dressed up like a proper bitch. You’re dripping already, you needy fucking slut. Like a dog in heat. Bet you want my bulge real motherfucking bad, huh, Tav?" He coos, pressing against you from behind.

Its all you can do to nod and shiver. He strips you again, biting your ear playfully and laughing when you choke out another sob, and spends a second with his bulge in his hand to admire you.

"P-ple-ease.." You whine, looking up at him and sniffling pitifully.

He turns your head to make you look in the mirror and steps behind you. “Watch your greedy little nook swallow my bulge, Tavros.”

You nod at the command and your collar jingles. He pushes into you slowly, achingly so, and you watch, transfixed, at his bulge stretching your nook wide, a mixture of indigo and bronze dripping down your thighs by the time he hilts in you.

As he moves, you can hardly breathe, watching his bulge push into you and pull out and feeling every centimeter of it as he does. Your chest is tight from crying and your eyes never leave the mirror, but you can hear his words as well as feel them.

"Greedy little pailslut, bet you’re gonna come from this. Go on, motherfuckin, tight, for a whore, come."

You sob again as you follow that order, spattering the mirror and the floor under you, and vicing around his bulge. He fucks you through it, then his own orgasm, and it sort of feels good, since he just keeps moving slower, working down from coming.

Then he’s petting and cuddling you, his arms around you. He lifts you gingerly and you cling to him, whimpering, wiping your still-falling tears on his shoulder and shaking.

"You did so good, shhh, warmblood, my mate." He coos, petting your hair and kissing your forehead. "So good. Let’s relax, little bull, let me take care of you."

You nod and let him carry you to the bathroom, then doze on his chest while he washes you. You wake up when he gets up from your pile to get a glass of water and you whine until he carries you with him.

He grumbles, but doesn't seem to really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The depths of my own abysmal sexual urges never cease to terrify me once realized. Also, though I encourage you to enjoy whatever teeny Tav you imagine, I imagine him as a pretty big guy, broad shoulders and all, and GHB as just this huge dude who likes putting baras in dressed.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
